


Cheating

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Iris West, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sub Leonard Snart, Switch Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Iris comes home to see that Barry has been unfaithful in the best way.





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a thing I wrote a few months ago and never got around to posting. This is my second posted work for these fandoms and if you like my work in this area look forward to October. I signed up for the polyam big bang. Yay!

Iris frowned as she entered the her apartment. She could here soft noises coming from the bedroom and found herself desperately wishing that Barry had just suddenly decided to have a little alone time while she was gone. She heard a moan that was most definitely not his and felt her heart sink. Iris knew that her suspicions from the last few weeks were correct. She couldn’t help the ache in her chest and she found herself with a sudden need to yell at him for it.

She stalked down the hallway to the bedroom and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the image of Barry with another woman. Then she slammed open the door, hoping to scare them before she yelled at them, but was brought up short by the image in front of her. It was like someone had let all of the air out of her, she went so quickly from angry to stunned. She made a surprised noise and took a step back.

Because Barry wasn’t with another woman. He was with Leonard Snart. Who was tied to the bed.

Both of them had looked at her like startled deer when she opened the door and Iris knew the exact moment that Barry realized who it was. He immediately panicked and jumped up from his position straddling Leonard, to try and explain what was going on. It was Barry though, and he managed to trip on his way out of the bed.

“Iris, I can explain what is going on,” he said attempting to untangle himself from the bedsheets that had taken him down. She raised an eyebrow in question, finding it very unlikely he had any good explanation for anything. She heard an agreeing snort from Leonard and she leveled Barry with a look.

“Oh really,” She drawled in a similar fashion to the man tied to the bed, “You have a good explanation for why you are cheating on me with a man, who is a villain, in our bed? Because if you do then I would really like to hear it from you. Please, inform me.” Barry gulped and hung his head ashamed, realizing that she was right. He really didn’t have a good reason for this. Iris could see Leonard open his mouth, most likely to weigh in on her question, so she shot him a poisonous look and he closed it.

“Here is what is going to happen Barry. You are going to sit in that chair and explain _exactly_ what is going on. You are going to tell me everything from how this idea got planted in your head to how Leonard Snart ended up in your bed. You on the other hand Snart, are going to lay there, completely naked and vulnerable, and be quiet. Do you both understand me?”

“Why do I have to remain tied to the bed naked?”

“If you were comfortable enough to have it happen with your nemesis then you can deal with it while we talk. Now be _quiet_ , or I will show you why I got voted strictest Domme in my club, four years in a row.” Leonard fell silent at her words and looked a little scared. He also looked a little aroused and Iris couldn’t quite help the flash of pride that came with that. She had worked hard on that title.

Barry himself looked a little scared so he went ahead and explained everything. After he had gotten to the end of his explanation he found himself being glared out by his girlfriend.

“So, you mean to tell me that you are cheating on me because you had gotten the sudden urge to dom someone?” At his hesitant nod she couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her. “It never occurred to you to actually talk to me about what was going on Barry? Never discuss that you weren’t being completely satisfied, you know, like normal people do?” He shook his head and looked at the floor.

“Blindfold him.” Barry looked surprised at the order and she sent another look his way. “You aren’t getting satisfied then we will have to find a way to satisfy you and since a very good way to do so is currently tied to the bed, I think that we should go ahead and do so. So, I will not repeat myself pet, blindfold him” Barry scrambled up from his spot and retrieved the blindfold.

Barry gave a shy smile at Leonard and then covered the villains eyes with it. Before they all got to into the scene though there was still some things that needed to be done.

“Len, you are alright with this aren’t you?” Iris’ question seemed a little redundant considering how aroused Leonard was, but it was always better safe than sorry.

“Yeah I’m okay, mistress.” He sounded out the word on his tongue and found that he liked the way that it felt.

“Good, what is your safeword?”

“Heatwave.”

“And you Barry, what is your safeword?”

“Lightning.”

“Excellent, here is how the night is going to go. Len, you are going to take what we give you. You aren’t allowed to push for anything more with your body although you are allowed to beg as much as you would like. Barry, you get to dom the hell out of Len but you better remember that I am still your mistress and I won’t tolerate disrespect. Everyone in agreement with the plan? Yes? Alright let’s get started.”

Over Len’s bound body Iris and Barry locked eyes. He could see that he wasn’t going to get out of a longer discussion although he found himself a little relieved. He knew that he couldn’t keep seeing Len forever and he had dreaded having to say goodbye to him. This way he had at least a chance to hang onto the older man. Although if the way that Iris was taking to him was any indication, he wouldn’t be the only one coming out on top.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the amusing image that if Len and Mick aren't together that they would be a turn off for each other because they are good friends and therefore would make good safewords. Please comment and kudos if you liked it and would like to see more.


End file.
